Saint Walker
Saint Walker ' is an alien hermit who lived on Mogo. After acquiring a blue ring, he aided the Interceptor crew in stopping the Red Lantern Corps. He currently serves as the first Blue Lantern in the universe. History Early life Saint Walker was an inhabitant to an unknown planet that was destroyed by the Red Lantern Corps. Leaving Saint Walker alone and in his darkest hour. In a dream, he was enlightened by Mogo who promised that if he sought him, he would find a beacon of hope for the universe against the menacing Red Lanterns. Saint Walker travelled to Mogo seeking the beacon of hope he had been promised. Different Path Saint Walker continued to refuge on Mogo's surface until a ship landed. The ship contained four individuals, two Green Lanterns, a Red Lantern and the ship's AI, to find the Green Lantern Power Ring of Shyir Rev. Razer went off to find the Green Lantern Ring alone, while the others went with the other castaways. As Razer walked through the jungle searching for the new lantern, Saint Walker chuckled at him, which angered Razer and as Saint Walker ran away the Red Lantern followed pursuit. Saint Walker led Razer to a vast graveyard of damaged aircrafts and explained to him that the castaways weren't what they seem be. Razer was quickly angered by his peaceful demeanor and decided to attack him. After a battle of easily dodging Razer's attacks, he immobilized Razer with a pressure point technique. He adviced Razer to avoid the path of rage and destruction, before revealing a Green Lantern Power Ring. Razer believed that he was the Green Lantern that they have been searching for and asked him if it was true. Saint Walker denied that he was the new Green Lantern, remarking that he was traveling a different path. He then walked away, leaving Razer alone. Shortly after Hal found out that Mogo was a sentient being, Saint Walker watched enjoyably as how Mogo became a Green Lantern. Red Lantern Invasion After the Green Lanterns and Razer left the planet, Saint Walker spent most of his time looking for the savior, as instructed by Mogo. Saint Walker eventually asked Mogo, where the savior resided, which Mogo explained that he should climb to the top of the mountain. later after acquiring hope to find the savior, he discovered the Red Lanterns were on Mogo, but despite his anger towards them he decided to ignore them and continued climbing. At the top, he discovered there was nothing, questioning if there was ever hope or a savior. Despite that he kept his head up and decided to take on the Red Lanterns believing that everything will be alright. A glowing Blue Lantern Power Battery appeared in front of Saint Walker, giving him a Blue Lantern Power Ring from which he acquired the power to become the first Blue Lantern of the universe. Very shortly after becoming the first Blue Lantern, Saint Walker decided it was time to aid the Green Lanterns in their war against the Red Lanterns. Though he didn't thought that if he would join, that the tide of the fight would change, so he brought Mogo along with him. Saint Walker arrived to Kilowog's aid in defending from the Red Lantern Corps' fleet of ships from entering Guardian Space. At the site of the fight, Saint Walker took out a fleet and boosted the power of Kilowog by standing near him. Saint Walker introduced himself to him and with the help of Mogo, the three of them started to destroy the Red Lantern armada. Though they had the edge of the fight, Saint Walker didn't underestimated them. Unfortunately, Shard was among the Red armada, which its force field prevented it from being destroyed by Mogo's energy beam. Shard send out several Liberators threatening to destroy Mogo. They tried to destroy them, but it had no effect. Kilowog wondered why Saint Walker's Power Ring didn't charge Mogo, which Saint Walker replied that he had to be in a certain proximity of a ring, but Mogo's Power Ring is inside his core. Saint Walker was then dragged by Kilowog for the plan he had thought of. Saint Walker floated in front of Mogo's energy beam, which powers enhanced with the Blue Lantern Ring, and immobilized the whole Red Lantern Armada including Shard. Saint Walker was exhausted from the fight, but was immediately caught by Kilowog relieving himself from the struggle. Physical appearance Saint Walker has an extraterrestrial shaped head and rather large black eyes, with an eye having two eyelids with one opening and closing horizontally and the other vertically and has a slender build. He has several lines on his head, that run down from the front to the back. He is roughly as tall and skinny. Before becoming a Blue Lantern, he decorated himself an olive purple tunic with a single strap running from his thighs to his right shoulder. His tunic had contained a belt and several pouches on each side of him. His forearms and legs were rapped in sliver armor. As a Blue Lantern, he wears a costume with torso, a part of his shoulders, and legs being blue, while arms and the armpits are black. The forearms of his costume are blue along with the neck portion. The Blue Lantern Corps symbol is located on his chest. Personality and traits Saint Walker is a peaceful person, always choosing to resolve situations without fighting. As seen in his brief fight with Razer, Saint Walker is extremely capable of keeping his emotions in check and can outsmart others easily. Saint Walker can be very sophisticated in his mannerisms, attitude and in his short speeches and metaphors he uses while talking to others. However just because he is sophisticated, doesn't mean he doesn't have a sense of humor. Demonstrated by the jokes he played on Razer when the two first met, it is abundantly clear that Saint Walker enjoys having fun. Saint Walker only prefers to be serious when an actual threat is lurking. Saint Walker's only downside is his rather smart mouth while talking to others, especially when trying to to make his first impression. Saint Walker is very passive and a true believer, who doesn't easily give up even believing for a second that there was no hope of there being a savior. Abilities Saint Walker was a skilled fighter. Also a very agile being, exhibited when he was able evade Razer and when he climb to the highest mountain on Mogo in search for the "savior". Saint Walker also demonstrated a great amount of reflexes, enough so that he managed to outmaneuver Razer's savage attacks. Saint Walker practices an exotic form of extra terrestial martial arts in the likely situation where he is without his Blue Lantern Power Ring. Being a passive being, he would focus more on disarming an opponent than harming them.Volpe, Giancarlo (2012-10-17). Saint Walker the first Blue Lantern I did these Retrieved 12-24-2012. Saint Walker has shown to have knowledge of pressure points, able to paralyze someone's body with his fingers by setting pressure on the target's neck. Equipment * 'Blue Lantern Power Ring: The Blue Power Ring, that fuels its power with hope, without being in the vinicity of a Green Lantern, it's able to achieve flight and survive in the vacuum of space. The Power Ring also can be use to boost the power of a Green Lantern Power Ring if they are in its range. Appearances Background information Maquettes DC Direct released a limited edition maquette, for Saint Walker to accompany the official release of Green Lantern: The Animated Series in spring 2012. The statue measures approximately stands at 10.5” high x 6.5” wide x 5” deep.GREEN LANTERN: THE ANIMATED SERIES: SAINT WALKER STATUE". DCComics.com. Retrieved 2012-11-17. It was sculpted by Paul Harding and was put on sale for $124.95 on DC Comics.com. Green Lantern comics In the comics, Bro'Deee "Saint" Walker, like in the animated series, was the first Blue Lantern. He first appeared in the Rage of the Red Lanterns, where he helped Hal Jordan rescue Sinestro from the Red Lantern Corps, for the coming Blackest Night. References }} External links * * Category:A to Z Category:Aliens Category:Blue Lantern Corps members Category:Forgotten Zone individuals Category:Individuals